Homebrew: Human
Back to Races. Although short-lived by comparison, humans are the most populous of all Greyhawk races. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specializations like other races, they can excel in many areas. There are 4 Human ethnicities. Subraces Baklunish The Baklunish people are mostly the northwestern regions of the Flanaess. Their skin is golden and their eyes are most commonly green or gray-green with gray and hazel less frequent. Somewhat like the Suel, the Baklunish tend toward magic as well. They are known for inventing new elemental spells. Their reputation for magic is due to the Rain of Colorless Fire that the Baklunish loosed upon the Suel Imperium a millennium ago. Flannae These are considered the original peoples of eastern Oerik. This is where the term Flanaess has come from. This group of people were originally nomads with probably no permanent cities. They were scattered throughout the Flanaess by the Suel and Oeridians a thousand years ago. Most Flannae are bronze in skin tone and have dark wavy or curly hair. Their complexions can be from a lighter coppery color to deep brown and their hair is usually black but also can be dark brown or brown. Oeridians When the Oeridians came to the Flanaess from the west they eventually took what is now Furyondy, Perrenland, the Shield Lands, the Great Kingdom of Aerdy, Onnwal and Sunndi. They are harder to distinguish from other races since their skin ranges from tan to olive and hair from honey- blonde to black. Brown and auburn are the most commonly seen colors of hair and their eyes can be of every known color, but mostly brown or gray. What makes the Oeridians notable is their choice of clothing. They like things such as plaid and checks and such. Suloise No one knows what the ancient homeland of the Suel was like. It was destroyed by the Rain of Colorless Fire turning it into the desert called the Sea of Dust. They say there is treasure of the ancient cities of the Suel there, but the climate is not very nice. These are the fairest skinned of all the races of the Flanaess, almost being albino. Their eyes can be from pale blue and violet through deep blue and sometimes gray. Their hair ranges in the strawberry blondes, yellows and platinum. Human Statistics Standard Human (PHB) or Talented Human (see below.) Human Traits Ability Score Increase. Your ability score Increases are determined by your Human Talent. Age. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. Alignment. Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. Size. Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, unless it is determined by your Human Talent. Human Talent. Each human has a distinct human talent that determines its abilities. Select a talent listed on the Human Talents list below. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with, including obscure dialects. They are fond of sprinkling their speech with words borrowed from other tongues: Orc curses, Elvish musical expressions, Dwarvish military phrases, and so on. Human Talents Adaptable You are full of surprises, calling upon techniques when they’re least expected. * Ability Score Increase. One ability score of your choice increases by 2, or two different ability scores of your choice increases by l. * Versatile. You gain proficiency in one skill and one profession of your choice. * Ingenuity. Once after every long rest, you can gain proficiency in either a skill or a weapon. You need to spend 1 hour practicing (30 mins if someone proficient trains with you) before the proficiency takes hold, and you retain said proficiency until your next long rest, at which time you can either train to maintain it, or replace it with a new proficiency. Alluring Your natural presence is almost overwhelming. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Charming. You gain proficiency in either the Deception or Persuasion skill. * Encouraging. Once per short rest, you may speak for 1 minute to encourage a single ally. Once the minute has passed, the ally gains advantage on its next saving throw. This advantage expires if unused within 10 minutes. Astute When you speak everyone falls silent to listen to your words of wisdom. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Discerning. You gain proficiency in Investigation and 1 Wisdom-based skill of your choice. * Clever Once per short rest, you can add your Wisdom modifier bonus to a roll of your choice. Nimble You’re light on your feet and quick to avoid harm. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Speed. Your based walking speed is 35 feet instead of 30 feet. * Agile. You gain proficiency in the Acrobatics skill. * Cat Fall. When you would take damage from falling, you reduce the number of damage dice by 1 (minimum 0). Powerful If oxen could arm-wrestle, you’d still win every time. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Mighty. You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill and, once per short rest, when you hit with a melee weapon, you can deal one extra die of damage. * Strong Build. You are considered to have a Strength score 5 points higher for the purpose of determining carrying capacity and the weight you can push, pull and drag. Resourceful You have always been the sharpest knife in the drawer. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Educated. You gain proficiency in 1 Intelligence-based skill of your choice, and you gain either an extra language or profession. * Split Decision. You gain a +5 on Initiative rolls. Unpredictable Your quicksilver thoughts leave most people reeling. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Impulsive. You gain proficiency in the Deception and Sleight of Hand skills. * Fluid Mind. You have advantage on saving throws against enchantments and against being charmed. Vigorous You have survived things other folk can barely imagine. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Hardy. You have advantage on saving throws against disease, and your hit point maximum increases by 1. * Iron Guts. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and have resistance against poison damage.